NPCs
NPCs are the many Shellcores and stations that talk to you. "NPC" stands for "non-player character" meaning a character that is controlled by the computer, not by a human. While most are green and "uninfected", at the Infected Capitol some Infected Shellcores, most notably the Infected Leader, will talk to you and even give you missions. Also, the Blue Voice is of an unknown race that is presumably blue colored. This is a list of all the NPCs in Episode 1 , Skirmish, and Episode 2. NPCs without a stated race are Uninfected. ALERT: THE SECTIONS BELOW MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS! Episode 1 Blue Voice This entity is so unusual and unknown that he has a whole page about him. You can go read it. Race: Unknown Type: Unknown Location: Spawning Grounds (this is where you receive the transmission) What he says: "Fear not, Newborn, for we have been one in the Beginning, and we will be one in the End." He appears in Episode 2, but we'll get to him later. Escort Fighter He appears in the spawning grounds to escort newborns to the first haven. You have to follow him, and don't die along the way! Type: Fighter Locations: Spawning grounds, Haven 1 Missions: Get to Haven 1 (just follow him) What he says: "Follow me! I'll get you to a safe sector!" "Better stay out of deadzones. They cause serious damage to everyone attempting to cross them." Haven 1 Carrier He gives you your first missions. Type: Carrier station Location: Haven 1 Missions: #Get a part from the Haven 1 yard. #Take a Defense turret and kill 5 strike drones east of Haven 1. #Kill Infected cores west of Haven 1 and collect a shell part. #Escort a newborn from the spawning grounds. #Go to Haven 2 with 2 allied fighter cores. What he says: "Welcome, newborn. Glad you could make it. I will act as your mentor from now on. Speak to me again if you're ready." "Your core is vulnerable, and your shell is still weak. First of all, you should get a shell part from the yard and attach it to your core." "Good work. Your enhanced shell offers more protection as well as additional speed." "It's time to collect some combat experience. Head east and destroy 5 Infected strike drones. Take one of the nearby defense turrets with you for protection." "Well done. I see you have a lot of potential. But this was only the beginning." "Further growth is essential for survival. Head west and salvage a part of an infected shellcore. Then bring it to the yard and attach it to your core like you did before." "You are ready for some advanced tasks. But before you move on, I have one last favour to ask of you. Return to the spawning grounds once more and lead another newborn to me, just like you were led here." "Thank you. Many Newborn don't make it here since the Spawning Grounds are under attack by the Infected." "It's time for you to move on. There is nothing more I can teach you. Head east until you arrive at Haven 2. Take the others with you if want to. Good luck, and take care of yourself." Haven 1 Yard The Haven 1 Yard. You can reconfigure your shell here. Also, one of your early missions is to collect a shell part from here. Type: Yard station Location: Haven 1 Missions: None (Yards don't give you missions.) What he says: "I'll change your shell configuration whenever you want. I've also got replacements for parts that get destroyed during combat." Haven 1 Fighter #1 He just sits around. Later, you can make him follow you to Haven 2. Type: Fighter Location: Haven 1 Missions: None What he says: "You heard a voice at the Spawning Grounds? I don't think anyone else noticed something like that... But sometimes, newborns are imagining things when they awake." Haven 1 Fighter #2 Just like Haven 1 fighter #1. He just says different things. Type: Fighter Location: Haven 1 Missions: None What he says: "We still don't know what caused the 'Infection'. All we know is that it started after some of us entered the core sectors of this world. Ever since, we were under attack - and their numbers just keep rising and rising." Helpless Newborn Your later mission is to escort him to Haven 1. Type: Newborn Mission: None Location: Spawning Ground, Haven 1 What he says: "What's happening? Get me out of here!" "Thanks! I would have never made it on my own!" Haven 2 Carrier He gives you your first battlezone missions. Type: Carrier station Location: Haven 2 Missions: #Clear Battlezone Alpha. #Protect extractors in Sector 175-25. #Clear Battlezone Gamma. #Journey to Haven 3. What he says: "Greetings, Newborn. You arrived just in time. We can use any help we can get." "There is no enemy commander present at the southern battlezone. This is our chance to strike and take out the enemy carrier. Head to the battlezone and support our fleet." "Well done. That should give us some room to breathe." "The Infected Commander missing from Battlezone Alpha has attacked sector 175-25. Only 2 extractors are left. Keep the Infected from conquering them until reinforcements arrive." "The reinforcements arrived in time. Thank you." "We finally tracked down the Infected Commander. He is preparing an attack on Battlezone Gamma. Go there and make sure he doesn't succeed. Be careful, a determined commander can be a tough opponent." "Well done. We won't forget all you have done for us." "You have proved your worth as a commander. You should head to Haven 3 and help them out. They are having some severe problems in the area. Best of luck." Haven 2 Trader The first trader you come across. Feel free to look through here to buy some parts. Type: Trader station Location: Haven 2 Available parts for sale: Speed thrust 1, Shell boost 1, Cannon 1, Shell max 1, Energy max 1, Speed 1. What he says: "Interested in a trade? I buy and sell shell parts for credits. But in times like these, the best parts are usually sold out. Everybody is trying to protect their core the best they can." Haven 2 Yard The yard in Haven 2. He's just a yard. Type: Yard station Location: Haven 2 What he says: "If you've got shell parts you have no use for, leave them with me. I'll keep them in case you need them later." Haven 2 Beamer He's just a beamer. Type: Beamer Location: Haven 2 What he says: "Any attempt to communicate with one of the Infected failed. But their level of organization implies that they are capable of communication- at least among each other." Haven 2 Fighter He is different from the other NPCs thus far in that he tries to actually help you. Type: '''Fighter '''Location: Haven 2 What he says: "Extractors will increase your army limit and extract power ups for you to pick up. You can also spawn new units at extractors." Reinforcement Fighters After defending the extractors in Sector 175-25 for 3 waves, 4 fighters appear and drive off the Infected carriers. I have no idea how. Sometimes, you can get them to follow you, but only if you already have the fighters from Haven 1 following you. Types: Fighter Location: Sector 175-25 What they say: "Thank You." (They all say this). Idle Beamer He's just standing idle at Sector 140-25. He want you to head to Sector 175-50 to find his missing comrade. Type: Beamer Location: Sector 140-25 Missions: Find his comrade in Sector 175-50. What he says: "My comrade has left for Sector 175-50 hours ago. And he still hasn't returned. I'm afraid he may be in trouble. Can you look out for him if you're in the area?" "Thanks again for your help. I'll let you know if anything comes up." Comrade Beamer He is the comrade that the Idle Beamer wanted you to find. Type: Beamer Location: Sector 175-50 Missions: Clear Sector 175-50 of Infected shellcores. What he says: "You came to help me out? I don't need any help, I can handle this with ease!" "Well...since you're already here... maybe I could use a little help. You clear this sector of Infected shellcores, and I hold this position. How about it?" "Thank you. Looks like we are a great team." "Thanks again for your help. I will let you know if anything comes up." 'Scouting Beamer' He is just scouting the sector. Type: '''Beamer '''Location: Sector 100-130 Missions: None What he says: "I'm just scouting the sector right now. I'll let you know if I have a task for you." Haven 3 Carrier He is the last carrier in Episode 1. Type: Carrier station Location: Haven 3 Missions: #Clear Battlezone Delta. #Eliminate a Battlecore in Sector 100-130. #Clear Battlezone Epsilon. #Journey to the Capitol Platforms. What he says: "Welcome! I have already heard about your victories in the northern sectors. It would be an honor to have you assist us." "A commander of the Infected has entered Battlezone Delta. I think the two of you have met before. We could hardly hold our position in this zone before, you're our only hope now." "Well done, the enemy commander retreated from the zone. I placed a special reward in your yard." "A battle class ShellCore has managed to enter sector 100-130 from one of the Deadzones. We don't know how he did it - but all that's important right now is to take him out. Capture an extractor for fire support, or you won't stand a chance." "Excellent work. The Infection is still spreading in the sector, but now we can contain it." "Just minutes after the commander at Battlezone Delta retreated, the Infected replaced him with someone else. We need you to go to Battlezone Epsilon, and protect our carrier there." "Well done. Against all odds, the situation is getting increasingly better." "You should travel to our Capitol and talk to its leaders. They will assign you to new missions. You can also rest at the Capitol's platforms. They are the last spots that the Infected don't dare to attack." Haven 3 Heavy Scouter He's just a Heavy Scouter class Shellcore. In the original Episode 1, however, he is a Cruiser. Type: Heavy Scouter Location: Haven 3 What he says: "While exploring sectors, you might find special parts and friendly shellcores. Some might even have a special task for you." Haven 3 Beamer He doesn't think we can defeat the Infected. Hmm... Type: Beamer Location: Haven 3 What he says: "Quite frankly, continuing this war seems hopeless... Our only option is to travel to the core sectors and try to find out what caused the Infection. Maybe we can figure out a way to stop it." Haven 3 Trader The trader at Haven 3. Some parts that he trades are not available at Haven 2. He's the last trader in episode 1. Type: Trader station Location: Haven 3 Available parts for sale: Beam 1, Bullet 1, Energy 1, Mini drone, Accel 1, Speed 1, Energy regen 1. What he says: "Many trader used to travel from here to the Capitol Platform in the south. Nowadays, you'd better be armed to the teeth if you want to make it there." Haven 3 Yard Type: Yard station Location: Haven 3 What he says: "While reconstructing your shell, you can also rearrange and sort your special skill." Propogander In early, incomplete versions of Episode 1, there is another station at Haven 3 called a Propogander, where you can watch advertisements. In the final version of Episode 1 and in Episode 2, he is removed. Maybe Flashbacker was persuaded by annoyed gamers. Type: Propogander Location: Haven 3 What he says: "Support our fleet! Watch an ad!" I don't know what he says next. If you watch enough ads he complains about "making my eyes hurt" and tells the player to go away after you continue to watch ads. 'Weak Heavy Scouter' He's too weak to clear sector 160-130, so he hires you to do it. In Episode 1, he is a Cruiser like the Haven 3 Heavy Scouter. Type: Heavy Scouter Location: Sector 160-130 Mission: Clear Sector 160-130 out of Infected ShellCores What he says: "I could use your help to clear this sector of Infected ShellCores. I can't do it on my own, there just too many of them." The Infected Leader He appears when you try to travel to the Capitol Platforms. He tractors you to hold you down while he talks to you, a feat that cannot be seen anywhere else. Race: Infected Type: Infected Leader Location: '''Sector 25-180 (this is probably a mistake, the sector is actually at the coordinates 25-210) '''Missions: None in Episode 1. What he says: "Interesting... It seems that you can read my transmissions, unlike the others of your kind. Maybe you will be of use to us in the future. I will watch you closely." "It is impossible to end this war." "You will know when the time is right." "I will contact you again at a more appropriate time." 'Alternate Ending (EP 1)' At the end of Episode 1, you can return to Haven 3 instead of going to Haven 4. If you do this, there will be an alternate plot line. I'm only listing NPCs that say something different when you return. 'Haven 3 Carrier' He says the exact same things as the Haven 4 carrier after your meeting with the Infected leader. Missions: ' #Clear Battlezone Gamma #Travel back to Haven 2 '''What he says: '"You received a transmission from an infected? We need to report this to our leaders as soon as possible!" "As long as the route to the Capitol Platforms is blocked, the best you can do is help us drive back the infected. Try to clear Battlezone Gamma first, then report to Haven 2." '''Haven 2 Carrier Missions: #Clear Battlezone Alpha #Travel back to Haven 1 What he says: "Well done! Please check if anyone else needs help." "Drive the Infected out of Battlezone Alpha. Check in at Haven 1 after you cleared the zone." "Thanks again for your help. I will let you know if anything comes up." 'Haven 1 Carrier' Missions: None this time. What he says: "Well done! Please check if anyone else needs help." "Thanks again for your help. I will let you know if anything comes up." 'Skirmish' There aren't many NPCs in Skirmish, because it isn't connected to the main Shellcore Universe in the Episodes. The few NPCs in Skirmish are all Uninfected and have the main purpose of guiding you to the sectors in the main map, rather than expanding the storyline. 'Entry Sector Fighter' Type: Fighter Location: Entry sector What he says: "Just keep moving north and you'll arrive at the Mission sector. Report at the ground base to choose a mission." 'Main Sector Beamer' Type: Beamer Location: Main sector What he says: "You'll find 3 trading sectors to the east. There, you can buy and sell parts to customize your shell and abilities." 'Main Sector Fighter' Type: Fighter Location: Main sector What he says: "Head north to upload to the database and find some special challenges." 'Main Sector Yard' Type: Yard station Location: Main sector What he says: "I can reconfigure your shell whenever you want. If you've got shell parts you have no use for, I'll keep them for you." 'Challenge Sector Yard' Type: Yard station Location: Challenge sector What he says: Quoted what the Main Sector Yard said. 'Database Carrier' This is where you upload your designs of ShellCore to the server for others to challenge. Type: Carrier station (2 beams version) Location: Challenge sector What he says: "Do you want to upload your current configuration to the database?" The Epsiode 2 NPCs are here! I split the page because it was too long. Category:ShellCores